


Evening With The Girls

by sagaluthien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, donbury fic, garden of flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have meet in the pub and have a nice evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening With The Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the world called Garden Of Flowers. There is a community at livejournal (gardenofflowers) there all the stories is posted.

"Tell me how did you arrive here?" Melissa asked.

"Our dear tavern keeper came out of the blue," Christina said as she leaned into the conversation's subject.

Jonathan smiled at the girls, not saying anything.

"Sure weird things happen around here, but out of the blue, I hardly think so." Melissa said.

"If you don't believe us, you can always ask our elf or Sunniva." Christina sat up straight and turned to Jonathan. "Tell her."

Jonathan bent down to scratch Kaisa, who had pushed at his leg. When his dog seemed to be satisfied with the attention he was getting, Jonathan looked at the girls around the table.

"It's true I turned up out of the blue, as I did a parachute jump and landed on the field behind the Tavern. I made a call here for the job just before I went up for the jump in New Orleans, and I was as surprised as Sunniva to land here," Jonathan said. Most of the girls knew that story, but as Melissa had arrived just two weeks ago, she had yet to learn everyone's stories.

"I thought she said that she had something about everyone's arrival to do if it wasn't one of the guys?"

Jonathan put his hands over his heart, "As I'm not a guy. You break my heart."

All but Melissa started laughing. She became beetroot red when she realised what she had said. She tried to amend it, "You are not one of Them, and you gay."

When the laughter didn't seem to stop, Jonathan saved her, "Stop girls, do you not see how embarrassed she is. I do not take offence. I did come here as an employer and for a short time, it looked like I would be with Oscar. There was a glitch around my arrival, I just turned up earlier than I should."

"I suggest we drink to the face that we are here," Christine said to get everyone in each other's thoughts.

Everyone held up their glasses or bottles and cheered.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
